


It's A Sign Of The Times

by allisonadair



Series: It's A Sign Of The Times [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonadair/pseuds/allisonadair
Summary: Twenty one year old Ivana Monreal moves to New York after a tragic past involving her parents, hoping to leave the life of crime behind. When she meets twenty three year old Harry, things take a drastic turn. But for better, or for worse?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Series: It's A Sign Of The Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191941
Kudos: 1





	It's A Sign Of The Times

You told me you never liked to smoke cigarettes around me, but somehow you still ended up doing it. How ironic that I only EVER smoked cigarettes around you.


End file.
